


With Stardust In Our Veins

by Hatchered



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Stardust, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchered/pseuds/Hatchered
Summary: In a kingdom built from stardust, a new star falls to rule and sets new events in motion that will change the land forever.





	1. A Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a part of the The Pacific Secret Santa event run during the end of December 2017 on Tumblr. It was written as a gift for @lieutenantcarwoodlipton and is totally dedicated to them, because they're a good bean!

The palace was in deep darkness, enveloped by the night and only lit by a setting moon in the distance. It was rare it was ever quiet, but that night was an exception because of the events taking place in the sky above. Candles had been snuffed out as soon as the first star had appeared, and wouldn't be lit again until the next night. Fires that had been lit for warmth had been expertly contained and guarded, making sure their light didn't reach the windows where countless eyes were watching the night sky.

The Queen had been watching since the last rays of the sun had disappeared, leaving her other duties behind in favour of occupying a seat by a tall window in a small room hidden away behind her bedchamber. A room that was a well-kept secret within the royal family, and that had been held in such secrecy for centuries that it had become a myth among the people of the kingdom. None knew where it lay, expertly disguised behind fake walls and ancient ivy, but its purpose was clear: To give the rulers a place to watch the sky when a new ruler was born. 

No one could remember when the first star had fallen, or why it had, but it had since become common knowledge that the royal family had come from the stars. Each new ruler would arrive the same way, and each old ruler would watch from the hidden room, waiting for their replacement to make their first appearance as a flash of brilliant blue in the night. 

At first, the rulers had arrived more often, ruling a decade each before they were allowed to choose their own future. Some had returned to the stars for eternal rest, while others had chosen to stay with the mortals and spend a quiet life in the background with a family of their own. This had led to most of the kingdom's inhabitants carrying some stardust in their veins, but it was nothing that turned any heads anymore after thousands of years of living the same way. What little power the stardust gave had been diluted long ago, and now the only trace left was marks in the form of stars that each person carried. Each mark was as different as the stars, and some had the tendency to flash blue when exposed to the light of the stars. It had become rarer with time, and each time it happened, it was an event that was celebrated as highly as the arrival as a new ruler. 

Just like the stardust in the veins of the people, the arrival of a new ruler had become rarer with time, and the Queen watching from the hidden room had already been ruling for a century, just like her predecessor before her. She was tired, previously dark hair now speckled with grey and blue, and her once sharp eyes now had a haze to them. While her body hadn't aged much, she was still old, and knew there was not much time left for her on Earth. She had ruled too long to be given a choice, and her return to the stars would come as soon as her replacement had settled in. She was impatient for her eternal rest, but sadness was also on her face as she thought of those she would leave behind. Her family had grown significantly, and she knew it would be strange only being able to watch them from above. 

Eyes shifted as a flash of blue appeared in the sky above, and fingers clutched the armrests of her chair as she pushed herself to her feet. Following the blue light as it passed across the sky and disappeared behind the nearby hills, an explosion of bright blue soon following that made the ground shake under the Queen's feet. 

She barely turned before she spoke, voice still strong enough to make those gathered with her in the room able to hear every word falling from her lips. 

_“Send the escorts. The new ruler is here. At last.”_

–

The first thing he could remember was the sensation of falling. The air pushing him downwards, towards a dark world below that seemed to be waiting for his arrival. He hadn't expected to survive the fall, certain the ground would swallow him up the moment he hit, but it was only a few moments after impact that he awakened again. The sharp scent of smoke was in the air, making him splutter as he tried to drag breaths into his lungs, and it took him a moment to find his bearings. Hands reaching out to grip fistfuls of burnt earth, trying his best to anchor himself and make the world stop spinning before he dared opening his eyes. 

The sun was there to greet him by the time he forced his eyes open. The light so intense that he had to shield his eyes, scared it would burn him to a crisp if he looked at it properly. Certain it would even if he didn't, for a moment sure he had arrived in a place where no one could live while the sun shone. 

But his eyes adjusted, and he was soon able to squint at a dawning world as he pushed himself upwards. Trying his best not to let the aching in his bones stop him from getting to his feet and taking his first clumsy steps. Uncertain for a moment how his limbs even operated, but relieved as something within him kicked in. Something that knew how everything worked, and that did it for him. 

It was different from all the time he had spent as a sphere of light, watching the world from a distance and never knowing when his time to visit would come. Up there, time hadn't existed, and he had been nothing but light and dust that never moved. He had been stuck in place, in a place of eternal rest where nothing ever happened. Events were for mortals, and until a star was chosen to walk among them, they didn't know anything but what little they could see at a distance. 

He had never expected himself to be chosen, and he had been hesitant to fall. Knowing it was a long way down, and that there was no guarantee he would do as well as those who had fallen before him. They had built a kingdom, a world where mortals had stardust in their veins, and it was a responsibility he was uncertain he could ever shoulder properly. He knew there was nothing that said he would be accepted and as loved as those before him, but he also knew there was no turning back. He had been told what to expect by old stars, their whispers and memories still echoing inside him, and he knew he was expected. Someone would find him and bring him to his new home, and he doubted he would be able to run from that. Not while his legs still refused to take more than a few clumsy steps at a time. 

–

Captain Haldane had never expected to end up where he was. To be commanded to escort the new ruler was a privilege many would fight for, and it was one his family had never received before, despite their long service to the royals. He had been the only one lucky enough to rise higher than a regular guard, and for his company to receive the most important assignment in the kingdom, would assure success for all those he commanded. 

Eyes swept over the gathered men, waiting expectantly in the courtyard for his command to mount their horses and set off. While the fallen star had been seen falling among the nearby hills of the city, there was no certainty it was close. The area was large, and a star's explosion was known for spreading for miles, which meant their task wouldn't be an easy one, no matter how much some stars still glowed after impact. 

Eyeing the men once more, he gave a sharp nod before swinging himself into the saddle of his own horse, voice booming over the courtyard as he settled in place. 

“Let's go, boys! We have a big area to search, and there is no time to spare. This kingdom has waited long enough for its new ruler. Let's not make them wait any longer!” 

–

The sun was already lowering back down towards the horizon by the time his muscles had stopped protesting at his every movement. He had long since given up on moving anywhere, certain he would have collapsed somewhere where no one would ever find him, and the thought of never being found after falling so far sent chills down his spine. 

He had taken his time inspecting his new form instead, marvelling at what had been created without him even lifting a finger. He had become a mortal in all but soul, looking like those he had watched from afar, and it was a strange sensation to be able to touch everything that was him in a way he never had before. He had had no limbs until that very morning, and to be able to touch – not only himself, but also objects around him – was something he could barely believe was possible. He had already run his fingers through the softness that grew from his scalp more times than he could count, uncertain of what it was, but loving the sensation. Fingers had trailed limbs, counting strange markings on otherwise unicolour skin, and trying to prod the memories swirling inside his head for answers of what it all was. Some things he knew, from whispers of old stars missing their mortal bodies, but others he had never had an explanation for. He knew he would learn with time, but he was still itching to know, to learn all he could. 

He had waited to be found, but his impatience had made him wonder whether his arrival had been expected at all. He had been late, someone had said so, and there was no guarantee anyone would still be waiting for stars to fall anymore. Time had passed since the last had fallen – how much, he didn't know – and with his distance from Earth, he knew he would have missed much in his state of eternal rest. His previous certainty in being expected had dwindled with the passing of time, and as the sun lowered further towards the horizon, his searching eyes turned from the earth to where he knew the stars lay hidden. Wishing for a moment that he was back where he had previously been, as an icy wind drew across the land, causing him to pull his bare limbs closer to retain some warmth. He had never understood why mortals had covered themselves in colourful cloths, but as the wind blew and the cold battered his skin, he could almost understand why. The forms was a marvel to him, but in their nakedness they were vulnerable without anything protecting them. 

Keeping his eyes to the sky had made him miss the appearance of riders over the hills, armour catching fire in the last rays of the sun, and it wasn't until the light became like a beacon over the burnt land that he realised he was no longer alone. The thunder of hooves and voices confirming their target soon followed the light, and within seconds he had come to his feet. Blue light still faintly dancing on his skin in the growing darkness, making him a beacon for the riders, just like they were one for him. 

The riders themselves had been on horseback since sunrise, and the relief of the men at the first sight of blue light in a valley was obvious to Andrew even without a word being spoken. His own relief over their search not being longer was one he didn't share, and he instead guided the group onwards. Slightly sharing in the men's excitement over being the first to lay eyes on the kingdom's new ruler, but still keeping his curiosity at bay. His job would come first, as it had since he had first been admitted into the Queen's army, and he was not about to allow any excitement to come in the way. 

He hadn't been certain of what to expect when he had been told of the light stars emitted, but he was still surprised at how faint it looked when they came to a halt before the waiting man. He had expected it to be stronger, more blinding, but it was soft and faint. Constant, but still obviously not what it had been when the star had still been in the sky above. 

He found himself almost speechless for a moment, staying in the saddle for longer than he realised as he took the other in. Eyes following the soft curls of brown hair, trailing over piercing blue eyes riddled with stardust, and a body that seemed taller than humanly possible. It wasn't, he was sure, but even from his raised position, he knew the man was taller than most he had met before. 

He didn't even realise he was staring until his eyes locked with the other, the uncertainty resting in their depths making him realise that the man was completely uncovered for all to see, shivering slightly in a cold wind that Andrew had barely noticed himself until that moment. He was quick to avert his eyes, instead focusing on swinging himself out of the saddle and grabbing the bundle of clothes they had been told to bring. While simple, it was still finer than anything Andrew had ever worn in his life, and the softness of the silk under his fingers almost caught him off guard, before he remembered the task at hand. 

“Here. You must be cold.” Eyes stayed on the other man's face as he stepped closer and held out the bundle of clothes. Waiting for the other to take them, time dragging on until the moment uncertain hands reached out to accept what was offered. Cloth clutched to a shivering chest, as the man before him struggled to find the right words in a language he had never needed to use before. 

“Thank… you.” His accent was clumsy and rough, words struggling to roll off his tongue as he watched the other man. Uncertain of what else to say with so many eyes suddenly on him, making him all too aware of how much he was standing out in his nakedness. Emotions he had never felt before swirling in his chest, and heating his neck and cheeks in a way that couldn't be described as anything but unpleasant. 

The other man seemed to notice, and he was quick to turn away and send the other men on their way. Speaking of fires to be made and water to be fetched, and quickly making them all disperse to perform tasks he, as a star, had never heard of before. Leaving him able to figure out how the cloth in his hands was supposed to be worn without a dozen eyes piercing his skin. 

“I'm Captain Andrew Haldane, of the kingdom's army. What do you want us to call you?” Eyes politely stayed away from him as he dressed his body in the cloth provided. Almost immediately feeling better about being watched, and warmer in the cold evening wind. Able to think of what to say in return, searching for the name that had been given him together with his new form. 

“'m… Edward. That is what 'm supposed to be called.” The new language was still a struggle, and he could clearly hear how different his voice was from the other man's, but it was easier than the first few words. 

“Welcome to Earth, Edward. It's an honour to be your escort.” The man, the Captain, bowed, the corners of his lips pulling upwards in what couldn't be anything other than a smile. An action that made his face light up and eyes sparkle, suddenly rendering Edward the speechless one. Eyes taking in everything that was the other's face, uncertain of what the warm feeling in his chest was, but almost enjoying the sensation. 

“Thank you. 'm… happy to be here. Never thought I would see Earth up close.” Speaking felt strange, but it was a strangeness he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. The language of the stars was different from that of mortals, but his new form seemed to know how it worked without him having to do much else than pick the right words. “Who are they?” Eyes turned to the other men, most now gathered around a small fire, while a handful cared for the creatures the men had ridden on, caring for their needs before joining the others. 

“They are my men. Good men of a good company that I would trust with my life.” The Captain's words carried serenity, and despite his lack of experience with mortal emotions, Edward could notice the care in the man's voice. The men were people the Captain cared for, and it was something Edward almost envied. Despite being surrounded by others like him in the sky, each star was too far away from others to ever have the same kind of relationships that mortals had. Like the light they all emitted, it was a cold, lonely place that he was suddenly not as inclined to return to. The fire and the voices of the men felt more inviting, and with the clothing he had been given now covering up his skin, he already felt more comfortable. 

“I'll trust your word. You're the first mortals I've met, but you all seem like good men.” Edward's eyes shifted back to the Captain, marvelling for the moment at how the light of the fire danced over the other man's features, before he realised his eyes had lingered a little too long. He barely even noticed the raised eyebrow at the term _mortals_ , and was soon too occupied watching as the group of men before them began preparing a brought meal over the fire, mesmerised by the smells starting to fill the air, and the strange sounds it caused his abdomen to create. The raised eyebrow was instead soon replaced by amusement at the other man's confusion over the growling stomach, and explaining what was taking place was soon more important than any strange phrase.


	2. A New King

The palace was not what he had expected it to be, despite the memories of the old stars dancing through his mind. He had imagined it large and closed off from the rest of the city built around it, but that was nowhere near the case. The walls surrounding it were low, and the gates wide open for anyone who wished to enter. The courtyard was small, and connected to a busy marketplace by a series of low arches, and people passed between the two open spaces with ease. There were guards, dressed much the same as the people that had escorted him there, but most only made sure those entering and leaving stated their purpose before they sent them on their way. 

The ride there had been longer than expected, and despite having left the hills near sunrise, it was still late afternoon by the time they entered the courtyard. He had been on the back of the Captain's creature – _horse_ , it had been called by the men – and while the sensation of riding had been strange to begin with, he had found he hadn't been opposed to it. Especially not when he was still uncertain whether his legs could carry him longer distances. 

He had already found a fondness for the men he had spent the previous night with, all having been welcoming towards him and not been opposed to teaching him what he didn't understand. There had been amusement at his lack of knowledge of how his own body worked, but also some sense of understanding. They had joked about his inabilities, but also been interested in hearing his experiences and what little he knew of their world from his location in the sky, and tried to explain what had happened since the last star had fallen. It had been long for all of them, and they had told him few still alive had remembered the Queen's fall, but the fallen stars had been a part of their history for so long that everything had been prepared for his arrival for a long time. Stars only fell on certain nights at the end of a year's warmer months, when the moon was bright and full, and so while a century had passed since the Queen's fall, there hadn't been many nights where his fall could have taken place. 

Still, the mortals had waited and he couldn't help but to feel guilty, no matter how welcoming they had been. He knew his fall hadn't been his decision, but he also knew he couldn't provide any explanation for why stars had stopped falling as often, or apologise for making so many wait for so long. 

No one had held his lack of answers against him, however, and the time spent with the men had even brought him a new name. It had initially confused him why mortals felt the need for multiple names, but there had also been something about it that he had liked. _Edward_ had felt stiff, strange, and he had been uncertain of whether it was one he suited. The Captain had assured him it did, but something about the other name spoken by a dark-haired man introduced as Snafu, had somehow caught his liking.

“If ya don't mind, ya don't really look like an Edward. Mind if I call ya Eddie?” The man had smiled, teeth gleaming in the light of the fire, a friend to his right with flaming red hair looking horrified at his forwardness until others chimed in. Agreeing that the name – _nickname_ , they called it – fit him better. 

The Captain had protested at first, reprimanding the men for disrespecting their new ruler, but Eddie had been quick to step in, to assure him he didn't mind. That he preferred the nickname over the full name, and that he didn't mind them using it. Because he didn't, and he couldn't help but smile as Snafu made another amusing remark, which had even the Captain cracking a smile. 

“King Eddie. Sounds like one hell of a ruler.”

The words were still dancing through his head as the Captain pulled the horse to a halt in the courtyard, and helped Eddie back onto the ground. His own thoughts had kept him from noticing the sudden stillness of the place, but he was soon made aware as his eyes rose to inspect the area. 

He was shocked by the silence of the previously busy place, everyone having suddenly stopped in their tracks to watch him dismount and find his bearings. It once more brought back the uncomfortable feeling from the night before, suddenly feeling as exposed as he had then, despite the clothes he now wore. His skin still gave off a faint glow, and despite most of it being covered up, he still felt like a beacon. Standing out more because of it, than the fact that he was a fresh face that no one had ever seen before. 

The silence dragged on as the other men dismounted, horses led off by young boys as they gathered behind their Captain. Their mission done, but still reluctant to disperse before the Captain had assured them they could. 

“Let's go.” The Captain was the one who broke the silence, a gentle hand pressing against Eddie's back setting him in motion as the man led him towards the entrance to the palace. Despite the eyes still on him, the hand helped him keep moving, and he was thankful for it. Feeling reassured and calmed by it, while his heart still beat wildly in his chest. Suddenly nervous for what to come and what entering the palace would mean, but a little calmer knowing he wasn't alone. 

–

Andrew knew his time by the new ruler's side was only temporary. He had only been tasked with escorting him to the palace, and he knew as soon as they reached the throne room, the mission would be officially finished. His men had already been dismissed to get their well-deserved rest, and he would join them as soon as given leave, but he suddenly wasn't feeling as prepared for it as he had once been. 

He had been hesitant to admit it to himself, but watching Edward's – _Eddie's_ – marvel at the city and the palace as it had first come into view, had suddenly made him aware the man wasn't one he didn't want to leave. It was similar to the protectiveness he felt for his men, and how he would never abandon any of them if he had a choice, but it was also something else. Stronger than anything he had felt before, and it had almost scared him at first. Knowing there was no certainty that he would ever be close enough to the new ruler again to ever interact the way they had since their first meeting. Staying close wasn't his choice, and he knew he couldn't expect to have a say in the matter. No matter how much he would have liked to. 

The thoughts were quickly dismissed from his mind as the entrance leading into the throne room came into view. Guards were posted outside, but they were both quick to move out of the way as soon as the faint glow the star still emitted because obvious. It had faded significantly since the night before, but was still strong enough to be seen in broad daylight, and Andrew had found himself marvelling at it without even realising what he was doing. Despite having seen the faint glow of stardust-filled birthmarks before, they were nothing compared with the beauty of Eddie's starlight. 

Their arrival in the throne room had been expected, and the room was almost full to the brim by the time they passed over the threshold. The silence was almost as thick as the one in the courtyard below, but it was interrupted much quicker, this time by the voice of an expectant Queen. 

“Welcome, my dear. I am so glad you are finally here.” Despite her worn appearance, the Queen was still straight-backed, eyes still strikingly blue despite a slight haze, and her steps as she approached the new arrivals still carried a spring. “I trust your journey wasn't too unpleasant.” Her smile was almost as blinding as the starlight had been the night before, and Andrew could notice a slight hesitance in Eddie's stance before he returned the smile. Still seemingly uncomfortable with having so many eyes on him, but not opposed to the Queen's greeting. 

“It has been better than expected, thank you. Strange, 'm gonna 'ave to admit, but not unpleasant whatsoever.” A look was sneaked in Andrew's direction at the words, before blue eyes were brought back to meet ones of the same colour. 

Eddie's next words was almost inaudible as he spoke, and it took Andrew a minute to realise they were in a different language, before he stopped attempting to understand what they meant. They flowed in a way the man's speech hadn't before, and he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful it sounded. Completely different from anything he had ever heard before, and it took him until the Queen replied – seemingly pleasantly surprised – to realise it was the language of the stars. 

The conversation flowed, back in forth, almost like music, for a few minutes before the Queen nodded and turned to the gathered. Hands clasped together before her, smile a little broader than before. 

“Please allow me to introduce my successor: Edward. I am certain you will love and care for him just as well as you have loved and cared for me, and so many before us both. All stars will always be thankful for your hospitality, and we ask that you extend it one last time to one last king.” She paused, eyes flickering to Eddie before continuing, voice a little softer. “We no longer fall as we used to, and Edward has informed me there is no certainty any other will fall after him. He has promised to care for you as long as he is able, but there are also changes that needs to be made, which I hope you will all help him with. I will help him settle in, to the best of my ability, but after his coronation he will be left in your hands. He will require your help to bring change, before too much time is allowed to pass. I am certain you will do well.” She paused again, as confused whispers filled the room, worry evident despite that the Queen's message hadn't been particularly grim. “The word will be spread to the rest of the people in time, but for now I wish for it to stay with only the people present here. I know I can trust all of you with this information.” There was a moment's hesitance after she had finished speaking, but there was soon nods of agreement, none present wishing to deny the Queen one of her last requests. 

–

The next few days passed in a blur, making Eddie unable to distinguish between them. Much had happened since the Queen had taken her place on the throne, and most were things he had been unable to witness from above. He was eager to learn, but there was also a part of him that wished for time to adjust. They had tried to give him as much time as possible, but the Queen was old, and he knew she didn't have much time left to return to the sky. The starlight in their veins faded when they were away from the sky, and what little time he had spent on Earth had already made him feel different. He barely even dared to imagine the weariness that had to be in the Queen after being away for so long. To him, it was a wonder she was still standing so strong. 

Her strength was what had surprised him the most when he had first met her. She stood straight, eyes still firm despite their haziness, and her voice carried better than he had expected. Despite the age marked on her skin and in her hair, she still looked almost as young as his form, and not like someone who was nearing the end of a mortal life. 

He admired her, and all that she had done over her long reign, but it all also made him fear for his own. She was loved by the people – it was obvious from his first meeting with her – and to take her place was nothing he was looking forward to. Yet, he knew he had to do it. He had made a promise, and he knew he had to fulfil it, together with the task he knew he had to perform. 

The knowledge that he might be the last had been luring in the back of his mind, but it was nothing he had been willing to share until meeting the Queen. He hadn't known what to do with the information, but she had helped him understand what it all meant. The mortals had changed since the first star had fallen, and it was obvious to him after watching them from the palace windows that they didn't need the stars to guide them from the ground anymore. It was their time to rule themselves, and he was the one who would guide them in the process. It was a task he wasn't certain of how to do, but the time spent with the Queen and her advisors since his arrival had made it a little less daunting. 

However, the preparations had kept him busy, and he had soon started to long for the time he had spent with the Captain and his men. They had all returned to their regular duties in the army, preparing like most of the kingdom for the coronation to come, and he had been unsure of how to find them again. Hesitant questions directed at a palace guard, however, had soon directed him to their quarters, and he had paid a careful visit late one evening. Uncertain of what to say when he saw the Captain again, but knowing the longing in his chest wasn't about to disappear if he kept staying away. 

The meeting had been brief, and he had been unable to keep his eyes off the other's face during it, but it had led to more time spent together the next evening, and yet again the next, until it had become a habit for him to sneak through the dim corridors to find the other man. 

That evening was different, however, and he was pleasantly surprised to find the Captain waiting outside the throne room when he exited. Momentarily stunned by seeing him there, but soon allowing a smile to find its way onto his lips as he approached. Unaware of the amused looks he was given by the courtiers that had exited with him, and how the faint glow still surrounding him became a little brighter the second he lay eyes on the Captain's now familiar features. 

“Careful there, Eddie. That glow makes it look as if you're fond of me.” Despite the Captain's light tone, the words were enough to make Eddie's stomach lurch, smile dropping as he came to a halt. Suddenly all too aware of the glow around him, and how it shone even brighter in the evening shadows. 

He struggled to reply, mouth opening and closing a few times before he realised he wasn't certain of what to say. Because it was true he was growing fond of the Captain, but it was nothing he was about to admit to the man's face. They had only known each other for a few brief days, and he doubted it could beat any friendships the Captain had previously had. It was not even certain the Captain considered him anything other than a nuisance, but that the man had appeared by his own free will that evening made Eddie hope for something more than just a soldier guarding a royal. 

“No need to look so worried, I'm just joking with you.” The Captain's own smile grew a little broader as he spoke, shooting Eddie a wink before he gestured down the dim corridor. “This way. I have something I want to show you.”

–

Despite taking many walks around the palace during sleepless nights – he struggled with sleeping when the mortals did, and instead spent most of the days fighting to keep his eyes open – Eddie knew he had seen barely a fraction of what lay within its walls. Each corridor seemed to have an endless number of doors leading into new rooms and corridors, and no matter how long he walked he felt as if he never got anywhere. He knew he was from the changing carpets running along the corridors, but in the darker parts of the palace the colours and patterns all tended to look the same. Especially the older ones, that had been worn by hundreds – perhaps even thousands – of feet over the centuries, and that in places had unravelled to reveal the stone underneath. They, like the corridors and rooms, were a part of the palace's history, and at times it almost saddened him to see what had been left to be eaten by time. 

The Captain, however, seemed to know the palace like the back of his hand. He explained it by saying he had spent many long hours guarding most of it, but Eddie could also guess it wasn't the full truth. The man had, like most of the people in the kingdom, a birthmark showing his relation to the stars, but unlike most, his had a tendency to shine a little brighter.

Eddie hadn't asked further, but the extra amount of stardust in the Captain's veins was all too obvious to him, mark or no mark. He knew the star the dust had come from, and it had been easy enough to recognise it when he had realised why the Captain had felt so familiar. 

“You grew up here, didn't ya, Captain?” His voice was faint as he voiced his question, having tried his best to keep it at bay, but his curiosity getting the best of him. He kept a few steps behind the other man, letting him lead and get his time to think before giving any kind of reply. 

“I did, yes.” The answer was short, and Eddie was initially disappointed before the man continued speaking. “My father's family is descended from the last king. He was the one before our current Queen, and she allowed us to stay after he left. I never knew him of course, but he was supposed to have been a good king. A heritage like that doesn't mean much, however, and I always focused more on the military history of my mother's side than anything else. It felt like a better path than being yet another courtier.” 

“Perhaps. Either way, I know ya would've done well.” Despite the short time they had known each other, Eddie had already been able to see that the other was a capable man. He had shown no sign of struggling with any situation he had been put in during their time together, and Eddie was certain the Captain was a man that could have done anything he put his mind to. “'m sure ya would've made a great king, just like your ancestor. A better king than I'll make.” His voice was low, eyes trained on the floor, and he therefore almost missed the Captain coming to an abrupt halt. 

“That's not true.” The Captain's voice was almost sharp as he spoke, back still turned to Eddie and face hidden in shadows. “You will make a good king. You wouldn't be here if you weren't.” His certainty almost took Eddie aback, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in surprise. Unable to reply, and instead staying back to watch as the other man pulled a key out of his pocket to unlock a door in the wall before him. “I know you don't believe me, but I believe in you, and I know you will do better than you think.” 

The Captain gave him no time to reply or protest, and instead pushed the door open, revealing an unexpectedly large hall on the other side. Eddie had barely even noticed where they had been going, but the corridor was one he doubted he had visited before. It was on a lower level, resting in the very centre of the palace, and like the hall revealed, the rooms along it had no windows. It was the kind of corridor he had hurried through, uncomfortable with the lack of natural light, but the presence of the Captain had made him forget. 

The hall did the same as soon as he stepped over the threshold, taken away by its size and the candles burning in the centre. Despite seemingly being a secret that required a key to reveal, it was obvious the room was kept in immaculate condition, and he was quick to realise why as soon as he reached its centre. 

“It's the old kings and queens. Each has a portrait painted, and it's hung here to help mark their spot in history.” The Captain came to a halt by his side, footsteps silent on the thick carpet that covered the floor. 

“They're amazing.” Eyes moved from portrait to portrait, taking in the faces of stars that had long since returned to their space in the sky. He could feel them in the room, sense their faraway presence when reading their names and seeing their faces, and a part of him wondered if any of them had doubted their abilities as much as he was. “'m guessin' that's your ancestor?” The name Haldane had been easy to spot, and the man portrayed above it carried a resemblance to the Captain in more ways than just the name. They were in no way identical, but there was enough of a resemblance there for Eddie to have known they were related even without the name revealing it. 

“It is. And soon you will be up there with him.” The Captain shot him a smile, eyes gleaming in the light of the candles as he turned to face him. “Everyone portrayed here were like you once, but they all did great things, just like you will. It will just take some time, and time doesn't pass as quickly down here as it does for you up there.” A thumb was jabbed towards the roof, and Eddie couldn't help a smile of his own. 

“I suppose you're right, Captain.” His words caused a huff to escape the other man's lips, before his shoulder was gripped tightly. 

“Call me Andy. You're not one of my men, and even them ever call me anything else than Ack Ack. You calling me Captain makes me feel like I'm being scolded.” His tone was humorous and his smile bright, and Eddie was quick to nod, almost ready to apologise before he realised there was no reason to. 

“'m not scolding you. Yet. I might, if I find out this room isn't one we're supposed to have access to.” His smiled widened, a hand reaching out to grip Andy's arm as the other started to lower his hand from his shoulder. 

“No need. The key for this room is readily available, I just had to ask for it.” A surprised look was shot at the hand gripping his arm, but Andy didn't move, almost enjoying the warmth of Eddie's hand through his shirt. It had been a long time since a touch had made him feel any kind of enjoyment, and he couldn't help but take a small step closer. Almost unaware of it, eyes now fixed on Eddie's face. “Besides, this is your home now. You can go wherever you want.”

Eddie didn't even know what to say in return, unable to take his eyes off the other man, transfixed by the way his features looked in the candlelight. His hand slipped as he took a step closer himself, skin soon coming in contact with skin, the sensation almost sending shivers down his spine. It was a new experience, to feel that way, but it was one he didn't loath, fingers almost moving by their own accord as they intertwined with the other's. Palms pressing together, and breaths mixing as Andy moved another step closer. Face now only inches away, and before Eddie knew it, he was reaching out. Free hand cupping the other's cheek, thumb trailing along the smooth curve of the cheekbone. Inspecting what he had previously only seen from a distance, but that he was now suddenly allowed to touch. Any fear of being pushed away disappearing as Andy leaned closer, lips hovering teasingly close as they both took a second to breathe. Dragging breaths into their lungs before they leaped, lips crashing together in a shower of unseen sparks. Eddie for the first time since his first meeting with mortals not even caring if anyone saw, only wishing to focus on the man pressing close to him, each kiss pressed to his lips enough to set every part of him on fire. 

He hadn't expected to feel so much for someone in such a short time, but the kiss made it all make sense, and helped properly ground him. Whatever part of him that had still longed for the sky was reduced to nothing, making him realise there was nowhere else where he'd rather be.

They were both breathless by the time they pulled away, Eddie unable to conjure anything but a breathy laugh, his mind slow to find the right words to speak. 

“I know I don't know much 'bout love, but I think I love ya, Andy.” Each word was a struggle to speak, lungs fighting for air as his heart hammered against the inside of his chest. Suddenly so full and warm that he felt as if it was going to burst. He had only ever seen love from a distance, and never been able to understand how it felt, but the emotions running through him at that moment made it obvious that love was what he felt. That in that moment, there was nothing he wouldn't do for the man before him, as long as he was allowed to feel the same forever. 

“I think I love you too, Eddie. I think I have, since the first moment I saw you.” Andy couldn't help a breathy laugh, certain the beating of his heart was loud enough for the other to hear. 

“Likewise.” Eddie let out a laugh of his own, hand tightening its grip on the other's, unwilling to let go just yet. His mind still trying to preserve the moment and make it last for longer, even though he knew no amount of time would feel long enough in the end. Choosing instead to speak his fears in another moment of bravery; “Don't leave me.”

Andy's reply was better than he could have ever imagined, as the other leaned in to press another kiss to his lips. Allowing it to drag on before he spoke, a single word only meant for Eddie leaving his lips as he pulled away again. 

“Never.”

–

Just as predicted, King Edward became the last star to rule the kingdom, and it was a time that was filled with change. The initial fear for what would happen to the land without the stars was soon replaced by interest in what was to come. Traditions had been such a great part of the kingdom that none had realised how outdated much had been, and the king's time on the throne helped bring the kingdom into a future that would bring nothing but success. It had been a land that had previously been closed off from the rest of the world, secluded and hidden among tall mountains, but the changes brought helped open it up, and made the people realise how much that existed outside that they had never previously heard of. The people hadn't had anything against not knowing much, as long as the country had been left alone, but the new connections made outside its borders sparked an interest in the rest of the world that also helped with the necessary changes that had to be made. 

What had started slow in the king's first years on the throne, soon picked up speed, and by his twentieth year on the throne, most of his duties had been passed on to councils formed by the people. He was still king, but the crown on his head was nothing but a symbol of the old, and within another five years it had been stored away together with the old rulers' paintings. He had worn it enough, and while his reign hadn't been long in comparison to his recent predecessors, he didn't mind. He knew he had done enough, and the time he now had gave him the chance to explore the country and the world in a way no star had done before. Andy was by his side the entire time, and after giving over the command of his company to one of his men, he was quick to join Eddie on his travels. The two exploring new countries and continents, using their new freedom to bring back stories and information to their home to help it continue it's progress forward. 

In the beginning, their returns were more frequent, but with time they stayed away for longer, and the people soon stopped waiting. Their eyes had long since turned from the stars to the land they now cared for without the help of the stars, and by the time another star fell, it was an event that was barely noted. The star was welcomed to the kingdom, just like the hundreds before it, but unlike those before it, it was left to live a life of its own choosing, just like any that came to follow. They were still a part of the kingdom's future by simply being there, but they were no longer needed to rule and keep the peace. Just like the kingdom, their mission had changed, and with time no one could barely even remember a time where the people had had stardust in their veins...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!! Also, this fic was somewhat based on the movie Stardust, so check that out if you haven't yet, because it's amazing, and it gave me a lot of ideas for the basic story and the star lore!


End file.
